


Put A Ring On It

by theshyscorpion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be set in canon or basically any AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, but I kinda had a college AU in mind, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: "Is that a ring?" Pidge asked suddenly, pointing to Lance's hand, where a thin silver band shone.OR Lance and Keith get engaged, and their friends don't find out until a week later.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> More Klance fluff, because I'm a sucker for this ship now. Enjoy!

 

"Is that a ring?" Pidge asked suddenly, pointing to Lance's hand, where a thin silver band shone.

"Oh, yes." Lance held it up, smiling at the sparkle of it in the light.

"When do you get a ring?" Hunk asked slowly.

Lance's brow wrinkled. "Did I really not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Pidge inquired.

"Ooh, I obviously didn't." Lance's face broke into a sunny grin as he held out his hand for them to inspect the ring closer. "Keith proposed! We're getting married!"

"What the quiznak! Why didn't you call me immediately?!" Hunk exclaimed.

Lance's grin turned devious. "I'm _pretty_ sure you wouldn't have wanted me to call immediately. I was a little preoccupied having sex with my fiancé."

"TMI, Lance, TMI," Pidge groaned. "But we're really happy for you."

" _So_ happy!" Hunk added. "Dude, do you need help planning the wedding?"

"Not yet. But once we set a date, I'll get back to you." Lance pulled his hand back, smiling softly at the ring. "I'm so excited. I- I can't believe I'm getting _married_."

Shiro and Keith walked through the door, both settling on one of the couches. Shiro sat beside Pidge, and Keith next to Lance, taking his hand and running his thumb over the ring on Lance's finger. "Hi."

Lance grinned at him. "Hey babe." He kissed him briefly. "I'm so glad my fiancé is here. Wow, that word will never get old."

Keith smiled softly. "I know."

"Congratulations, by the way. Both of you," Shiro said. "Keith told me a while ago, but I haven't seen both of you in person since then."

"You _knew_?!" Pidge yelled, hitting Shiro with a pillow. "You knew they were engaged and didn't tell us?!"

"I thought you knew," Shiro defended. "Lance has been wearing the ring for a week!"

"They're just unobservant," Lance said, waving his hand for emphasis.

Keith caught his hand, tangling it in his own and kissing the back of it. Lance leaned in and kissed him properly while Pidge faked gagging.

"They're so disgustingly in love," Pidge commented. "They're perfect for each other."


End file.
